officialanneofgreengablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne of Green Gables Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE BEFORE CONTRIBUTING TO THIS WIKI! by SusannahWithAnH The Bad: This wiki is inactive and only has six pages. If you're looking for lots of information about Anne of Green Gables, you won't find it here. The Good: You can still edit this wiki if you want. It's small and has no active contributors, but it provides you a clean slate to experiment with. The founder seems to have intended this wiki to cover information from the Sullivan movies. If you like, you can make this into a wiki purely for that purpose. But wait, there's more! I am an admin over at another Anne wiki, also called Anne of Green Gables Wiki. It has two active admins, Facebook and Twitter pages, over 1000 pages and welcomes any information about Anne. This includes the books, TV series, films, etc., though you should visit the About and Canon pages before editing. Lastly, it may have a lot of pages, but it still needs more contributors! If you're interested, just head over there now! ---- Welcome to the Anne of Green Gables Wiki In the early 1900s, elderly Matthew Cuthbert and his spinster sister Marilla Cuthbert live on a farmstead in Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, the house on the property known as Green Gables. To assist with the farm work, they decide to adopt an orphan boy. Through an error, they instead receive a twelve year old orphan girl named Anne Shirley. Anne is outspoken, opinionated and stubborn, but she is also kind, good-hearted and bright. She is extremely self conscious of her looks, especially the fact of her freckles and her red hair. She has a vivid imagination tending toward fantasized romance and tragedy, this a mechanism to escape the harsh life she's endured thus far. Upon meeting Anne, Matthew does not have the heart to send her back. Although the Cuthberts have no practical use for a girl, Matthew talks a begrudging Marilla into keeping Anne, if only on a trial basis. In addition to Marilla, Anne has to win over many of the people of Avonlea, who see an orphan as being nothing but trouble. But in Avonlea, Anne also has many kindred spirits as she calls her dearest friends, including Matthew, classmate Diana Barry, Diana's Aunt Josephine and school teacher Muriel Stacy. Another colleague with whom she has a rocky beginning is classmate Gilbert Blythe, although Gilbert sees Anne in a different light. Through trials and tribulations, Anne does win over those important to her, including Marilla, who ultimately cannot even imagine what life would have been like without Anne. As Anne matures into young womanhood into her late teens, she demonstrates her many talents at Green Gables, at public school and at Queen's College in Charlottetown. When tragedy strikes the Cuthbert family, Gilbert shows Anne how true a kindred spirit he really is. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse